Getting Frisk-y
by coconut994777
Summary: Frisk has gotten older, and after working really hard, she finally has the chance to do something her heart wants. Adult!Female!FriskxSans fluff and then some... trigger warnings inside. M for sexy times and triggers! (Currently moving to AO3)
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Adult!FriskxSans warning! Post-Pacifist, SPOILERS! Frisk is early 20's, and associates as a cisgender female.

Fluffy smutty glory. Rated M for future chapters.

Mentions of: marijuana, alcohol, non-consent, continue at your own risk!

"Morning, momma!" Frisk called into the kitchen, greeting Toriel who was sitting at the table, enjoying a light breakfast.

"Good morning, dear one! Are you ready for your first day at your new job?" the warm voice was still waking up, unlike her daughter who was alive with energy. As Frisk combed through their cabinets for cereal, she nodded eagerly. She wanted to make her mother proud; she had worked so hard to get this job. It was a lower position, but with a lot of potential to advance. She worked as an assistant at a local monster/human community center. Since the area near where the barrier had been became a melting pot of the two species. Asgore and another human had formed it together after they all emerged the underground. Frisk would be running programs for kids and teens of both kinds; being a child who grew up with monsters, she was well aware of the boundaries and tactics needed to keep everyone safe and acquainted.

All of her dearest friends had found jobs; Alphys and Sans did research at a government-funded laboratory, Papyrus and Toriel worked at the local school which Toriel founded, and even Undyne began working there doing gym and self-defense classes. Frisk spent many years getting their degree online while helping out at the school, but she wanted to do more community-wise, as very few human children attended Toriel's school.

She had become extremely close with Sans in the past couple years since she graduated. He helped Frisk remember to take breaks in between work. She had so much on her plate in recent years, working full weeks while studying and doing homework, he made sure she still had time to take care of herself.

 _Knock knock._

 _"Hey, Papyrus and I are over for dinner, aren't you gonna join us?" Sans called into the messy bedroom. He saw Frisk staring blankly as she typed furiously._

 _"Uuuuh.. yes! Yeah!" she said, tapping in the last few sentences for a long paper she had been working on. "I'm just about done…" she hit SAVE and closed the laptop. Frisk finally caught a waft of the homemade bread that was baking downstairs. "Ohh that smells amazing…" her stomach grumbled, loudly. "So are we just having an early dinner, or….?_

 _"EARLY? IT'S NEARLY 7, SILLY HUMAN!" Papyrus said with complete exuberance as he passed by Frisk's room._

 _Frisk nearly slammed her head onto her desk if it hadn't landed on one of her arms which blocked the way. Sans gave her a look. "You're kidding me, right?" She gave no response. "I thought we had this talk that you gotta eat more. Take a walk in the sun each day. Ya know, be alive a little."_

 _She nodded, rubbing her eyes stressfully. "I know… I forgot… I wanted to start early and get it done but I had a hard time getting it done." She scoffed at her own predicament. "I spent a whole day off on a paper that barely counts on my final grade. How is that for predictable?"_

 _"But you're done now, so come on!" Sans asked eagerly. But Frisk ruined in with a defeated whimper._

 _"I wish… I still have another project to get done, and I promised Toriel I would drive to pick up a guest speaker for the school at the airport tomorrow."_

 _"But that's… that's a few hours just GETTING there! Aw kid, c'mon, please join us? I never get to see you when you aren't working anymore"._

 _Frisk agreed to, which she later regretted. She ended up pulling an all-nighter since he and Papyrus left so later, and ended up falling asleep at the wheel on her way to the airport. She called Alphys to come and get her, extremely embarrassed and reluctant to tell Toriel. When Toriel found out, she was extremely upset, mostly that Frisk had lied about the whole thing._

Sans was finishing up his shift at the lab, saying "good night" to Dr. Alphys, who was getting picked up by Undyne. Sans walked a few blocks to the community center to walk Frisk home from work. When he got there, he peered in to see her hastily trying to clean what seemed to be an enormous mess of papers, toys, board games, and art supplies. She noticed Sans in the window and gestured that she would be done soon, and continued back to cleaning.

Sans walked in, observing the trashed play room for the younger kids. "Boy, they were just as eager as you for your first day!" He noticed his comment wasn't heard, as Frisk continued to clean as best she could. She took a deep breath after returning the pencils to a large cup, and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's…good enough until tomorrow." She was exhausted she, she thought she would've been done earlier, but she was left alone to clean up.

"I'll say. Look great!" Sans smiled, which made Frisk crack a small smile. "C'mon, let's get some dinner to go; I'm starving for some Grillby's!" Frisk nodded in agreement, and after turning off the lights and locking up, they were off to get some burgers. The windy autumn night was chilly, but luckily not too freezing for them to take their time walking over.

"How was your day at the lab?" she said, finally break the silence after a few blocks of quiet travel.

"It was all right, knee-cap deep in a project right now, should be getting the results in tomorrow. I would give ya more details, but you know how non-disclosures are!" She giggled a little, and nodded knowingly. As he finished talking, a few flakes of snow began to fall; they picked up the pace a little to get to their destination before it got heavier.

They placed their order of two burgers, split of fries and a drink each. Sans stuck to some diet soda while Frisk got a glass of wine. They continued to talk about their day, as the snow piled up outside.

They joked, they complained about their jobs, enjoyed a few more drinks. Frisk picked up the tab, along with the tab from the past week that Sans had incurred, and they ordered one last round.

"So… lemme get this straight… Alphys doesn't talk about anime during work? How is that possible?" Frisk asked, her voice getting a little goofy from her buzz.

"No! I swear! She is completely professional, it's kinda weird," Sans said.

Frisk laid her head on the counter, sleepily. "We probably have to go soon, huh?"

"Yea buddy, but that's all right. Call Tori and sleep over at our place, we can't possibly walk to Tori's in this weather. She'll understand." Sans desperately wanted a reason to get her to come over.

"Nah, she'll love the idea, safety is like her middle name…" she dialed her mother, and left a message explaining the sleepover. She always kept extra clothes at Sans's apartment, just in case, but this was the first time she's actually be using them.

"Ohhhh Saaaans! Have I been to your apartment yet?" she asked, dazedly spinning around the living room.

He softly giggled to himself, _she was pretty cute a little tipsy_. "Been here a couple months, I think you were having finals week when I actually moved." Frisk nodded as she explored the living room, and discovering a comfy spot on the couch. He put her coat and bag near the coat closet and joined her on the couch, sitting very close to her.

"Hey kid…" he turned to her, placing a hand in an open spot between her waist and the couch, the other on the arm of the side she was leaning on. "You're sitting in my spot." It wasn't even really a joke, and she burst out laughing. Not hard, just a tired giggle out of exhaustion. Sans brushed her hair to the side of her face as she began dozing off to sleep. _So close… I wonder if she'll remember about this in the morning._ He sat back up, and stood up to make his way to his room to grab an extra blanket for her. As he started walking away, he felt her hand grasp is. He blushed hard, a lot more startled than he let on to be. Frisk pulled him down to her level, which was done easily enough with her completely immersed, and then she gave him a small kiss on the head. His heart melted, and he felt…warm. His cheekbones flushed just a light blue color, and it made Frisk smile when she saw it through her slowly closing eyes. He continued on his way to get her a blanket, and grabbed the fuzziest one he owned. He tucked it all around her, matching the curved to curl up on the couch. She nuzzled the bed, affectionate that it was so soft, and fell asleep. Sans rubbed his own shoulder, seeing if it would be a cozy as the bed was with his sweatshirt on. He sighed, a little dejected, and crawled into bed.

His buzz wore off a while ago, but he realized it was good they were both going to bed sooner than later, they still had to work in the morning. He felt himself drift off…no dreams to accompany his sleep, but some nights that was more welcome. As the sunrise hit his eyes through the window, he wanted to pull the sheets in front of his face; hoping morning would come a little later if he did. He rolled back and forth, unable to go back to sleep, thinking about who was now sound asleep on his couch. He slipped out of bed, and glanced out into the living room. What he saw was different than what he imagined.

Sitting up on the couch, still snuggled under his blanket, he saw Frisk holding a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes glistened with tears, and the edges were red and puffy; despite her efforts to hide it, Sans knew she had been crying. "Mornin'…" she said, smiling.

Sans sat next to her on the couch. "Everything all right, pal?" he asked, trying not to sound too serious and upset her more. She nodded, so Sans took his cue to get himself some coffee too. Sans took his coffee with lots of cream and a bit of sugar, and rejoined Frisk on the couch. They sat quietly, letting the minutes tick by before they would both have to leave and go back to work.

Once Frisk's cup was empty, she decided she should say what was on her mind. "I… I'd like to come over again tonight, if that's all right?" She stared into her empty coffee mug.

"You haven't even left yet," Sans replied with a wink. It made him relieved to see her giggle a little. "But sure, you can come back, I'm doing a visit to the school today, so I'll let her know." Frisk nodded, finally looking up at him, he knew she was still fighting back some leftover tears. "But I gotta ask… what's eating you kid?"

She shrugged, it was difficult enough for her to explain it to herself. "I guess I'm just not comfortable at home anymore. It's not that Toriel isn't supportive, but I feel a little…trapped?"

Sans nodded, and then thought of a wonderful idea. "Say… so I got this apartment in case Papyrus ever moved back in with me, but it's seems he is doing pretty good on his own, so there is an extra bedroom, and it'd help a lot to have someone to help with the rent…" He nervously awaited a response, and when her eyes met his, he saw a smile brighten her face.

"I'd… love that!"

They put off their next get together off until the following week, when Toriel had the time off to help Frisk move. The next two full weeks of work were extremely long, but when that Friday night came, it hardly seemed real to Frisk.

"Oh my… are you sure, dear? I'm worried about you living in such a dense neighborhood, and the room here is smaller than your room at my house!" Toriel, who was helping Frisk unpack as evening started to fall.

"It'll be fine mom! You aren't that far away, and I will call you if anything happens. And Sans promised you that he'd look after me, remember?" Frisk nudged her mother, who then sighed.

"Heehee, that's true." Toriel turned to call out the bedroom door. "You hear that, Sans? You promised!"

Sans smiled as he unpacked some of Frisk's favorite mugs in one of the cupboards. "Loud and clear, Tori!"

The longest part was getting all of Frisk's books onto her shelf, but after Toriel had made the bed up, Frisk asked her to call it a night and get some rest. Toriel nodded, hugged her beloved child, and bid them goodnight. Frisk left half the books in their boxes, saving that project for another day.

"Sooo, how about some Grillby's?" she asked Sans, impatiently. She was so excited to be living on her own… well, at least without a parent of some kind.

"Sure, but we're getting it to go and coming back here." Sans said, getting his phone and keys

"What?!" Frisk was utterly surprised.

"Well, it's your first night here, you should get settled in. Plus I haven't seen ya since our sleepover, really, we should establish some apartment rules." He said, winking. "I'll give you a hint: there are no rules, just don't bring any boys back without letting me know."

Frisk paused for a moment, "Why would I br-" she stopped herself. _Nonono… don't tell him like this…_

"All right, anyone you decide to come over, just swing it by me." Sans smiled, holding the door open for Frisk. "You coming?" She nodded, following him down the stairs and over to Grillby's.

They sat at the bar, and Sans knocked on the table. "Hey Grillby, two burgs to go." The bartender nodded, and disappeared into the back.

They noticed a few familiar faces, some monsters, some humans. "This is like a community center, too, wouldn't you say?" Sans asked Frisk, who was staring blankly at her own hands as she rubbed her palms, trying to warm them up.

"Huh? Yeah… in a way." She finally replied.

"Long day at work, kid?" he asked, patiently. Frisk nodded, leaning over to put her head on her shoulder, holding his arm as she did. He seized up, trying not to blush too noticeably.

"Yeah, it's a good job, just a lot of long hours." She smushed her face into her jacket. _Am I dreaming?_ Sans asked himself.

Grillby returned with two burgers, wrapped in foil, he eyes glued onto Sans's face. Frisk sat up, and placed some cash on the counter. "Thanks, Grillby!"

The flaming bartender laughed quietly to himself, putting the cash in the register, and the two of them left, burgers in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Now that the other one is done, gonna focus on this one for a bit. Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed, it means a lot to me!

The rating has been changed from T to M!

More fluff and some smut approaching… possible other triggers mentioned previously. We'll see.

(DRUG USE, NON CON, AND EXPLICIT SMUT APPROACHING)

They got back to the apartment, and placed the burgers on the counter. Sans grabbed some plates to put them on, while Frisk ran to the bathroom. She relieved herself, and then after washing her hands she combed her hair out with her fingers. She tried thinking of what to say to Sans, hoping that rehearsing it in the mirror would make her feel more comfortable saying it outloud, but every time she tried to think of something her face got hot and she could barely keep her breathing at a regular pace.

She heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Knock knock…" he said.

She paused, her heart dropped. "Who's…there?

"Eggs."

"Eggs…who?"

"I'm eggs-cited for our burgers, aren't you?"

Frisk smiled, "I'll be out in a second." And indeed she was, she poked her head out. "Ready when you are."

"We're gonna do something else, first." Frisk looked at him, and followed him to the couch. He had a box sitting on the coffee table. They both sat down, and Frisk looked at him, very confused. "Go ahead…"

She lifted the lid of the box, and saw a medicine bottle, and a small pen-looking thing. "Is this… pot?"

"Yeah, I heard some humans use this stuff to relax, and let's be honest, some days you are bone-stiff." He said winking. Frisk sat, still taking in her gift. "Hey, if you don't want it, you don't have to keep it, I won't be upset."

She looked up, "oh, no no no, it's just, I don't know what to do with it."

"I printed out some instructions from the guy I got it from. Here, I'll help you out." Sans reached over, trying to figure out how it all worked. Both of them struggled, and after a few tries, Frisk had it figured out. She sat with the pen in her hand, staring at it, very unsure. "Hey… you don't have to, I don't want you to feel pressured, all right?"

Frisk smiled, trying to assure him. "I am just planning my course of action, you breathe it in, right?" Sans nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She activated the pen, breathing in. She repeated this a couple of times, and then set it down back in the box. "Wanna get those burgers? I'm supposed to get hungry soon or something…" she said, wistfully.

"You got it!" Sans got up, and put one of the plates into the microwave. "You wanna help me prep you burger?" he called over. Frisk nodded and stood up. She took a few steps, and then it hit her. It hit her like a tidal wave. She clung to the couch, seemingly for dear life. Sans looked up, looking at her in her predicament. He smirked, and walked over, standing inches away from her. "Do you need some help?" She leaned forward and clutched the front collar and zipper of his hooded sweatshirt. Looking up at him, she nodded helplessly. He gently placed one hand on her hip and the other on the opposite shoulder, and led her back to the couch.

Everything felt slow and fuzzy, it seemed like half an hour of thought before Sans returned with their burgers. She ate hastily, nearly swallowing the burger whole. They sat back on the couch watching TV for a little while, and then Frisk leaned in toward Sans. She rubbed her head on his shoulders, and he tightened up. He leaned over to look into her eyes, "Hey there," She waved adorably before closing her eyes and raising a hand up to his cheek and tilted her head. "What are you do-"

Before he could finish, she leaned in and kissed his cheek bone, placing small butterfly kisses up until the corner of where his lips would be. He stared nervously, wanting so badly to kiss her back. Lucky for him, he didn't make the decision to.

She dragged her pouting smile over to the very center of this smile, and spread her lips to give Sans a deep kiss. He grasped her arms, desperately, and leaned her onto her back across the couch. Now on top of her, his magic produced sparks upon her skin that made her shiver.

"Sans… I…." she kissed him further, releasing a deep sound from the back of her throat. "I have loved you for so long…I wanted to tell you sooner."

Sans was taken aback; she said what he had been trying to say for…for longer than he could remember. They continued to kiss until Frisk let a sharp moan escape her lips. Frisk blushed hard in embarrassment. Sans smirked, he knew he should've stopped, but he wanted this so badly. He lightly stroked his fingers down from her chest to her stomach and then beyond. Frisk inhaled sharply and tightened all of the muscles around where he had touched. He stroked the area between her thighs, pressing just a little harder each time he went back and forth. She was breathing heavily, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to absorb completely every sensation.

She tilted her pelvis up and down, unable to hold back reacting from his touch. Sans was so enthralled, he began to remove his sweatshirt and her sweater. When Frisk realized what he was doing, she lifted her arms in compliance. Exposed was her curve-filled torso. Sans took in her body; her large breasts rising and falling restlessly, her small, accentuated waist and her wide, squishy hips. He could barely control all of the dirty places his mind went to just looking at her. A pink, flowery bra covered her soft breasts; she brought one hand up to her mouth, and bit onto her pointer finger, then dragged the hand to outline her silhouette for Sans. He froze, mouth agape, in awe of how naturally teasing she was.

Violently, Sans gripped the edges of her jeans after undoing them, Sans stood up for a moment to rip the pants off of her, and then did the same to his own long shorts. Placing a bony hand on her cheek, he leaned back in to press his body against hers. He could feel the epicenter of his own lust pulse under his boxers. Frisk took in a sharp, audible breath and it rubbed against her thigh. She couldn't speak; she could barely breathe.

Sans leaned into the corner of her neck and bit it tenderly. A new wave of emotions flushed through her body. She was scared…and strongly aroused. The adrenaline in her body began to compensate for the impending bruise made her grip the back of his skull and draw his face into that sweet spot again. He bit harder just an inch from the first bite, and then let his glowing blue tongue unroll out of his mouth and he licked the now-sore patch of skin. His tongue left a wet trail down to one of her breasts, and then flicked the nipple at the top with the tip of his tongue.

Frisk held him tighter, on the verge of screaming from the pleasure ripping through her nerves. Suddenly, she felt the boney fingers slide under the fabric of her underpants, and outline the warm wet opening underneath. She shivered violently, and Sans's left eye flared it's intimidating cyan flame. He placed the tips just outside, slowly pushing them into her. She wasn't quite lubricated for them to go further, so he lifted her hips up to his face, and held the underpants to one side so her pussy was right in front of his face.

Sans licked his lips teasingly, and then like on her nipple, quickly licked the sensitive bud at the top of her vagina. She exhaled completely, and whispered _"fuck fuck fuck!"_ as she inhaled once more.

"Frisk…" Sans growled. "I need you to tell me you are sober enough to say yes for me to continue."

She looked at him, her face expressing her inner feelings of equal fear and desire. She nodded, feeling his hot breath across her opening.

He smiled wickedly, ripping her underpants off powerfully, and dropped his own until they were past his ankles and onto the floor next to the couch. He pushed her legs up toward her shoulders, and adjusted his glowing member up to the leaking opening.

Frisk draped an arm over her eyes and cheeks to hide how strongly she was blushing; she felt like her cheeks were burning, small tears escaping her as she let all of her stress, worry and anxiety be released in a moment of uninhibited forfeit of all control of her body.

Sans slid himself into her, slowly, "breathe deep, almost there." He interlaced his finger with the ones on the hand that blocked her face, and pressed it up against the couch cushion behind her head. He did the same with the other hand, revealing her expressive face and beautiful body for him to bask. He slowly pressed his hips closer to her, getting deeper and deeper into her. She felt everything tense up more and more, her breathing getting erratic and uncontrollable. She started to feel dizzy. Sans felt her tightening as he broke through a tight spot inside her, and her eyes shot open. She briskly winced in pain, trying desperately to hide it.

"Shit… I'm…I'm sorry, we can stop!" Sans was about to retreat, until Frisk shook her head furiously. She needed him to go further, something in her ached for him and she needed him to go deeper.

"No… please Sans! It's okay," she cried out, desperately. "It'll stop hurting soon, right?" he nodded, honestly unsure if it would or not, and started to drive himself deeper than before. Her back arched slightly, moaning less painfully than the last thrust. She wanted more… "you can go f-faster?" She felt embarrassed for stuttering, but Sans pushed her hands deeper into the pillow as he rammed his cock at a faster pace. She was still terrified by how powerful he was, but it made her skin crawl in the best way.

"Frisk… how close are you?" he asked.

"How close am I… to what?" she asked innocently.

"Hold on tight, Frisky," he continued to plunge himself into her. She cried out, begging for merciful release of the tension that was growing inside of her. She started to push her hands against his, her body becoming uncontrollably tight and defensive. He dug his fingers into her palms, changing his grip from her hands to her wrists to hold her down more easily. This set her off; she began convulsing, starting at her hips and working out through her body. Her eyes rolled up, and she growled loudly into a loud moan. The tension was gone, and it was a world-crashing feeling of delight. She didn't know why, but the shaking became uncomfortable and she felt a strange emptiness come over her before everything went black.

His eyes were closed shut, so it wasn't until he pulled out, cumming all over her belly that he noticed she had become unresponsive after she'd had her orgasm. He suddenly felt extremely guilty. "Frisk! FRISK!" He immediately got off of her, and knelt on the floor next to where she was laying. "Shit… no, oh god no!" Sans got back up, sitting on the couch behind her, sliding her onto his lap. "Please wake up, I'm so sorry," this wasn't support to happen, he was so nervous.

Frisk shot up gasping for breath, which startled the crap out of Sans. She was shaking; panic and tears filling her eyes. "What… what was that?"

Sans held her face with both hands. "You are okay, I think your blood pressure changed too quickly when you reached your climax and you passed out." He studied plenty of human anatomy after reaching the surface, trying to understand more about Frisk. It wasn't until she hit puberty that any of them knew her biological gender, and she started asking everything to refer to her as a female.

She clutched her own arms, shivering as panic filled her every thought. _Is it always like this? It is supposed to be this terrifying?_

"Shit… no… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed this on you. Any of this… fuck…" She continued to shake violently, eyes tight shut, tears flowing freely. He wrapped his arms around her, quietly making a droning _ssshhhhhhh_ sound to calm her down. "I've got you…you're okay. Please, you gotta breathe a little slower, hon, you can do it. I know you can."

He counted slowly, instructing her to breathe in and out at longer intervals; wiping the tears off her face as she came back down to a steady pace.

"Shit, Frisk… I fucked this up."

She shook her head, finally opening her eyes to look into his. She held his hands, bringing both sets of hands up to her chest. "Don't blame yourself Sans, you didn't know I hadn't…done it before. I wasn't sure what to expect, so I didn't want to stop."

He had a suspicion, but hearing her say it stabbed him through the heart with guilt. "I was your first…?" She nodded, her paled face now regaining its peachy color. She placed his hands on her lap, and interlaced her fingers behind his head, leaning in to put her head on his shoulder.

"I should've told you sooner… I thought you knew, you've known me for so long, I guess I had assumed you would know I hadn't...done this yet." Her muffled voice squeaked. He held her close to him for a moment, and then lifted her off of his shoulder. "I'm going to carry you to your bed, is that all right?"

She nodded, letting one of his arms slide under her legs, and he carried her bridal style towards her room. "Can…" she started, biting her lip before deciding to continue, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Are you sure? Even after what happened?" Sans was genuinely surprised, _can I really let her? Could I protect her from myself if I have a nightmare?_ His nightmares had been getting worse and worse...

She nodded, staring at him with a small, sweet smile, "I really want to."

He changed direction, going into his room and setting her down on the bed carefully. After she was comfortably sitting up on the bed, he turned to flick the light switch, and went back to Frisk's side. She patted her hand on the spot next to her, which judging by the depression in the mattress, was the side he typically slept on. He let out a defeated sigh, and lifted himself onto the bed next to her, _this sweet angel, how do I deserve her?_

"I'm feeling a lot better, Sans, really I am." She said, trying to reassure him. Frisk could tell this was bothering him. Although she was still uneasy, she couldn't imagine what more he could possibly do to make her feel better; he was so passionately sorry, but all she wanted to do was comfort him.

"How can you do that?" he asked, leaving a puzzled look on her face. "How can you be so goddamn kind toward everyone, even those who hurt you?"

She shrugged her shoulders; exhaustion finally started to settle in, but she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. Sans noticed her eyes get sleepy, and reached his hand up to caress her soft cheek. "I can't help it, I guess…" she smiled weakly, feeling her heart flutter a little at his touch.

She shifted herself down, lying flat on the bed, her sleepy eyes betraying her efforts to stay awake. Sans got up and turned the lights off, and then turned on a deep blue lava lamp before crawling back into bed with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I am on a good writing kick, so I'm gonna try and keep a good flow going while I still have time. I'm sorry I don't make Sans "punny" enough…**

 **Thanks for the continued support, I gotta try and edit myself better before uploading, last chapter I physically removed after posting because I found so many errors**

Frisk had snuggled herself up in Sans's cozy bed, but found herself wide awake early in the morning. She figured that the drug effects had worn off and her body was going back to its natural state of worry and overthinking everything. She got up to use the bathroom, hoping some warm water would calm her down. She quietly crept into her room to get a towel, and noticed the time on her own alarm clock, _5:32am._

She turned the water for the shower on to let it get warm, and then turned to check the mirror. She gasped audibly; she had large bruises on her neck from where Sans had bitten her, and her wrists still looked very red. Luckily, it was nothing a little TLC and makeup couldn't fix…or at least cover up.

 _Sans was in his own familiar bed, scrolling through his phone. The phone buzzed, and he saw it was a text from Frisk._

 _ **FRISK:**_ _hey sans, I need to get a rain check on that mental health day today. Too busy. Sorry : (_

 _He frowned, he had been looking forward to hanging out with her all week. They both really needed a break, he even had Toriel's permission to let her skip work._

 _ **Sans:**_ _No way, I'm picking you up at noon and we are doing this._

 _A few minutes passed._

 _ **Frisk:**_ _There is just no way, dude. Too much to do. Movie tonight, though?_

 _Sans shrugged, it was better than nothing._

 _ **Sans:**_ _Your treat ; )_

 _He was back at the movie theater, waiting outside for Frisk to show up. Toriel pulled the car around to drop her off, they were only a few minutes late._

 _"Sans!" Her face lit up so brightly, Sans noted in his head how cute she had become._

 _But then… something was different. Her eyes… her eyes were completely black._

 _"Uhhh.. you okay, kid?" Sans asked._

 _Suddenly she started to fade away, like she was just a passing memory._

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME SANS." He heard her yell echo from a far off distance. "DON'T HURT ME."_

 _"Hey, I'd never hurt you, what are you…?" he froze in shock. Frisk had reappeared before him. Several white and blue bones sticking out of her chest, bleeding profusely. "Shit, I-" He reached a hand out to comfort her, but more bones stabbed through her, and she was screaming._

Sans woke up, panting. He had some medication to calm him down in the bathroom. Barely realizing Frisk had left the bed, he knocked on the bathroom door, and heard the shower running.

"Ummm, hello?" Frisk turned the water off.

"Kid I gotta come in there, it's unlocked, just stay where you are." Since the door was left unlocked, he burst it open and furiously dug through the medicine cabinet. He swallowed the pill whole while still filling up a cup of water to wash it down with. His head was pounding.

"Sans… are you okay?" Frisk asked meekly from the other side of the shower curtain. He continued to lean his head on the sink's counter, not breathing a word.

Frisk reached out to grab a towel, and wrapped it around herself before stepping out. She tucked the edge under her arms so both of her hands were free, to an extent.

"Sans, what's wrong? Please talk to me." She leaned in to give him a hug where he hunched over, but he immediately jumped up at her touch.

"No, Frisk, I don't wanna hurt you. Shit…" he paused, looking at her neck. "I don't wanna hurt you any more than I already have." She reached a hand out to touch his face, which he allowed, but he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm made of tougher stuff than I look, Sans. It doesn't bother me. Really, I'm fine since last night… I still really enjoyed being with you like that." She desperately wanted him to stop feeling guilty, it made her heart ache.

Sans scoffed, "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

This made Frisk really upset, "Why the fuck would I lie about that? Did it happen the way I wanted? Not really. But fuck, what _ever_ does? It still felt amazing, Sans. It was better than I could have ever hoped!" She grabbed her dirty clothes, not wanting to continue discussing it with him, and closed the door to her room so she could get dressed. Sans eventually moved from his spot, and grabbed his hoodie from his own room. He placed himself on his corner of the couch, hood up, and crossed his arms, trying to let himself cool down before talking to her again.

Frisk put on sweatpants and a loose sweater with an over-sized collar which exposed her shoulder. She pulled open her laptop, and started to catch up on the news and checking her email. She had received an email from her boss asking her to come it; it had been sent less than a half hour ago. She replied back, saying she would be there soon. She threw her pajamas she had just changed into in a pile on her bed, and put on jeans and a plain t-shirt. She used some make-up to cover her bruises, and quietly emerged from her room. She started putting on her shoes, when she noticed Sans was looking up at her from the couch.

"I'm… I'm going in to work for a few hours. I'll pick up some groceries for dinner, and we can talk later, all right?" she really didn't want to go, but she knew it was for the best. Sans nodded, holding back all of the rude comments he wanted to say out of spite, and laid back down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, letting it drown out the sound of her leaving the apartment.

He spent the day as he normally did on weekends. He went to visit Papyrus, walked to the lab to check in on things at works, and stopped at Grillby's at lunch. While he hate his ketchup-soaked fries, he felt his phone buzz.

 **Frisk:** What do you want for dinner?

 **Sans:** Whatever you wanna make.

 **Frisk:** Hope you like stew surprise.

 **Frisk:** Just kidding. How about stir fry?

 **Sans:** Sounds fine. See you at 6?

 **Frisk:** That's the plan, at least. Hopefully getting out sonner. Wanna walk me home?

Sans paused, _is this a test? Should I ask?_ He decided he would.

 **Sans:** The apartment or Toriel's?

But he didn't get a response after that; he felt so uneasy in anticipation. It got to be about 6:05, and he walked up to the community center. He didn't see Frisk through the window, so he walked in through the front doors. He saw a light coming from the office, and saw Frisk asleep on the desk; she had been crying.

He knocked loudly on the door-frame, and she bolted up. She looked extremely panicked, and then when she saw it was Sans, she clutched her chest to catch her breath.

"So, where are we going?" Sans asked.

"Home, didn't I tell you?" Frisk asked.

"I asked you to elaborate, and you never replied…" Sans retorted.

Frisk furrowed her brows, looking at her phone, "shit…it didn't send."

"I'm sure it didn't…" he rolled his eyes.

"Sans…" He felt a pang of guilt, she was really trying hard to make things better, and he screwed it up. He just couldn't shake off his stubborn anger. She packed up her things into a large canvas bag, and put it on the chair. She hesitated, look at him for a moment, and then reached her hands into his sweatshirt pockets, pulling his hands out. "I can't stand seeing you upset at me, Sans. What more can I do? I wanted to give you space so I gave up my day off, I'm really trying my best."

Sans squeezed her hands back. "I'm such an asshole. If you were dating a jerk who acted like I have been, I would've beaten the loser up by now…" Sans was relieved to see her smile a little.

"Are…are we dating then?" she asked, she held her breath waiting for the answer.

Sans thought about it for a moment, _are we? It's not like we established this formally or anything…_ "If I haven't already made you wanna break up with me, then yeah… I think we… I mean…" he wasn't sure out to say it out loud. He spent the whole day feeling angry for no reason in particular; he didn't rehearse asking her to be in a relationship.

She nodded excitedly, and then pulled his arms closer so they were wrapped around her hips, and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks to insomnia and reluctance to do homework that I can realistically put off, I'm gonna chug out another one of these!**

The walk home was quiet and awkward; a light dusting of snow began to cover the small city. Frisk shivered holding her owns hands to try and keep them warm. Sans desperately wished his hands were warmer, so they could hold each other's hands back to the apartment.

As soon as they got in and shook off the cold, Frisk slapped her forehead. "I didn't get the groceries…damnit…" he stomach gurgled.

"What'd you have to eat today? I can whip something up, just as long as it's something you haven't had today." Sans had a policy about eating the same thing twice in one day; that it was considered seconds, not a separate meal.

"I…." she thought really hard for a moment. "Nothing." She expected Sans to get upset at her, as he always had when she would forget to eat.

"Well, makes my job easier, then." They exchanged glances; Sans smiled at her. Frisk felt the familiar feeling of her cheeks getting hot, and smiled back. She turned the radio on in the kitchen for him to have something to listen to, and brought her laptop out to the couch so she could catch up on some administrative work for the community center.

In about twenty minutes, Sans had presented her with a hot bowl of penne with tomato-fennel sauce, and globs of mozzarella on top. She set the laptop down on the floor under the table, and sat up to eat with him.

"What is it about you skeleton brothers that you both resort to pasta so often?" she giggled.

Sans shrugged, winking, "it's cheap, it's filling, it comes in many varieties, I'm sure Pap could give you many more reasons." Sans had still not gotten used to living without his brother, especially before Frisk moved in; he had felt so alone. Even though she had only lived there less than a day, and not a particularly good day, he still felt significantly less isolated than he had been.

They dug into their pasta, letting the television drown out the noises of the speeding cars passing by and the buzz of street lights. Sans noticed that Frisk did this cute thing when she ate as a kid, which she carried on doing into adulthood: for foods that were in bowls, she almost always licked it clean. She never really knew why she did it, but Sans couldn't argue that it didn't make doing dishes easier. He stifled a laugh as he watched her do this, but the resistance was short-lived when they exchanged glances, and she had a large spot of tomato sauce on the end of her nose.

Sans burst out hysterically, squeezing his eyes tight from the sight. Frisk eventually joined him after realizing what was so funny, and then bumped her shoulder into his. "Hey, I think I missed a spot…" she continued giggling as she commented. Sans started raising his arm to wipe it off, and then saw Frisk give him a subtle wink. He widened his eyes, leaning dangerously close to her face, and quickly lapped up the sauce like a puppy, not breaking eye contact with Frisk. Her smile remained, and their faces slowly met each other, but not for a kiss.

They pressed their heads against one another's, rubbing softly together as their hands seemed to be magnetically drawn together.

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Frisk…"

"I am, too…"

"So I guess we're even then, huh?"

Frisk planted a small peck on his cheekbone. "Definitely…"

Their faces moved closer together, the long anticipation to kiss again made it so much sweeter, and they fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. Frisk let herself be lowered down on the couch; Sans made sure her head was propped up by one of the pillows he always left on the couch. "May I…touch you?" he asked. It sounded weird outloud, but he couldn't be too careful with her.

"Of course, Sans. If you go too far, I will tell you to stop," she assured him. He let one arm hold him up, and used the other to gently fondle one of her breasts, while diving in for another kiss. She ran her fingers across his shoulder blades; the feather-light touch made him shiver excitedly. He pressed his boney fingers more firmly around her breast, making her gasp. He backed off a little after hearing her, to which she raised her own hand onto his, and pressed it down harder than he had been before. "You won't hurt me Sans, it's okay." He nodded, more for himself, to absorb that he didn't have to hold back so much.

She gripped the sleeves of her shirt, and lifted the shirt above her head, and guided his hand behind her back to unclip her bra. He fumbled around, trying desperately not to get his other hand involved, but eventually caved in. He pressed his face against one of her breasts, his boney fingers finally releasing the clasps. The band snapped a little as it unstretched, and Frisk pulled the straps around her arms, leaving the cups over her chest. Sans sat up a little, taking in the "before" view before he removed the garment and dropped it to the floor. He took in her naked upper body; she looked almost too perfectly soft and squishy. He formed his hands into a claw-like formation, and pushed them into her skin, starting from her tummy all to way up to her naked breasts, and then cupped them in a way that resembled how the bra held them.

Frisk expected to feel extremely embarrassed, but all she could think of was how good it felt to be touched like this. She raised her hands above her head, in a similar fashion as where they were the night before, and dramatically let her ribs rise and fall as she breathed. Then, she lowered her hands down her body, and held his hips, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs.

They spent a few minutes exploring one another, removed more articles of clothing, until they were both completely naked. Sans slid the pillow out from under her head, and lifted her hips up to replace the pillow underneath, which propped up her lower body.

Neither of them remembered when, but at some point the lights had been turned off, so they laid closely together on the couched, kissing and touching tenderly. Frisk was still very twitchy and hot, but was grateful that Sans going so slowly; it was heaven for both of them.

"Hey Sans…?" Frisk started, her heart rate starting to rise a little.

"Yeah?" his tone was low and husky, Sans almost didn't recognize his own voice.

"I… want you inside of me again." Her face was bright red, the anticipation growing inside of her made her vagina wet alone.

They were both so nervous, but slowly, Sans brought himself up to her, positioned perfectly to enter her at a moment's notice. Her legs rested on his shoulders this time, upon which Sans rested his hands, and he could feel the muscles under her skin tightened as she curled her toes, preparing herself for the sensation she craved.

He slid himself inside of her, the heat in her face spreading to her chest and out to her extremities; the familiar tightness making her hands tighten into fists. She breathed loudly, letting every inhale make a teasing noise that compelled Sans to go further and further. He went slow for a while… both of them feeling the friction and pressure get more and more intense.

Frisk used one of her own fingers to play with her clitoris, her entrance getting damp from the stimulation, and it was easier for Sans to pick up the pace. The sound of bone slapping against her skin grew louder and sharper, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Almost… there… Saaaaannnssss…" she pleaded, clawing her nails into the back of his skull, the sensation made him shiver, and he pounded harder, trying to get her to climax before him. "Please… b-bite me again?" He complied, giving her a hard thrust just as he bit down on the lower part of one of her breasts, causing her to arch her back and extent her fingers out of the fists they had been forming for so long. "SaaaAAAANNNNSSSSSS!" he nearly screamed his name, and made him so much closer to his own climax.

"Can you… open…mouth?" he could barely get the words out before a very exhausted frisk opened her mouth, tongue sticking out a little. He pulled himself of, and rubbed the glowing blue member until a hot liquid pumped out, and he attempted to aim it as close to her mouth as possible.

Sans collapsed on top of Frisk, feeling her warmth saturate his bones. They both lay helpless, panting, trying to regain the energy to sit up and clean up. Eventually, Sans pushed himself up, holding Frisk's hand and helping her sit up, too. As he did, Frisk pecked him on the cheek, and then nuzzled him close.

"That was… wonderful Sansy," Frisk said with deep adoration.

"Ya know, you're quite Frisk-y yourself…" Sans replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Gonna try and keep up the pace! A little more fluff and angst in this chapter, hope you likey?**

 **Some characters may get hurt, some violence non-con/rape, protective Sans approaching!**

It was the night of the big monster and human dance mixer at the community center. Sans and Frisk had been dating for about a month; they hadn't told anyone about it yet, but hoped to announce it that night to their friends and family. Frisk had convinced Napstablook to be the DJ for the event, and they hoped to draw in a wide variety of attendees; the workers at the community center were concerned about getting a good turnout. Not all humans were very accepting of monsters, but since the town they lived in was very close to where the barrier had been, the humans in the area were more accepting than most.

The large hall in the center was filled in nearly equal parts monsters and humans; some were singles looking for a good time, some were families that came out for their children to play together.

Frisk stood in the bathroom with Undyne and Alphys, who were both giggling and flirting with each other while they waited for a consensus to all go out and join the party.

"I'm nervous guys… do you think it looks okay?"

"Hey, punk, you're gonna be fine!" Undyne called to her.

"Yeah, F-Frisk, that dress looked super cute on the hanger, we wanna see it on you!" Alphys followed. "Are you nervous because Sans is here?"

Frisk paused, stunned. "How did you know about that?"

"Pfffft, you haven't stopped talking about him, girly. And this just PROVES you two are a thing!" Undyne was eager to hear Frisk say it herself; her and Alphys had been hoping they would get together for months.

Frisk meekly stepped out of the bathroom stall where she had been changing. "Yes, we're dating, happy?" She was so embarrassed; she wanted to be able to tell them without having them assume. Instead of a continuation of that conversation, Alphys and Undyne dropped their jaws as they saw Frisk step out. She had a knee length, powder-pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. She was always self-conscious from being a little heavier-set, but the cut of the dress made her feel comfortable. She wore a pair of black flats, her hair up in a but with her bangs neatly cut near her eyebrows.

"You look so cute!" Alphys nearly shrieked, they hadn't seen dress up since she was a little girl, and this dress suited her so perfectly.

Undyne helped Frisk apply a little bit of makeup, and within a few minutes they had finally joined the party. Frisk looked around nervously, she wasn't technically working but she still wanted to observe the interactions happening around the room. Moreso, she wanted to find Sans; he and Papyrus said they would be showing up a little bit later.

With the two skeleton brothers absent, Frisk wasn't sure what to do, until her two friends dragged her out onto the dance floor. They three of them jammed along with the music, just having fun and giggling with each other. She was having such a good time, she never noticed her boyfriend had gotten there, until she saw him for a moment across the room.

He had cleaned up nicely, with help from Papyrus. He wore nice sneakers, dress pants, a white button down, and a pin-stripe vest on top. Frisk stopped dancing for a moment, and just stared at him. _He looks so…so handsome._

He started pushing his way through the crowd until he got to her. "Why'd you stop dancing? It was so cute…" he said, just loud enough so she could hear him over the music. With that, Frisk grabbed his hands, and made him join her in dancing as a new song started. They danced for what seemed like all night; twirling and dancing closely for most of the dance. At long last, Napstablook announced that he would be playing an original work he had written, and the slow tune was accompanied by many friends, old and new, starting to say their goodbyes for the night. Frisk tucked a section of loose hair behind her ear, and Sans reached out his hand to offer her one last dance for the evening. She took his hand, and they danced slowly in pure bliss until the song faded away, and the lights came up. They were the last ones on the dance floor, and they awkwardly separated before Frisk insisted she had to help clean up.

"I understand, I'll wait for you by the door," he said, smiling. He hadn't had this much fun out in public in what seemed like forever, he found Papyrus and Toriel talking in the corner.

"Well hello, dear! It seems you and Frisk have grown quite close," Toriel said, winking. The comment made Sans blush a little.

"She's… wonderful. She always has been." He responded.

"I know, she has always been such a good child. I hope you will not mind if I ask you how serious your relationship has gotten…" she trailed off for a moment, trying to form a diplomatic request in her mind before speaking. "I understand if things wouldn't work out, but I certainly hope that heartbreak will not come between you."

Sans blinked, their friends had all suspected their relationship quite accurately. "I'll always look after her, Tori. As always, you have my word."

Toriel smiled, "this is the happiest I have seen her in a long time. Thank you."

Sans noticed Frisk talking with her boss, probably about party clean-up and work related stuff. She nodded, looking a little exhausted, and then walked toward him. She had looked like this a lot after coming home from work recently. "I… may not be able to join everyone at Grillby's after, there is a lot of work to be done tonight before the weekend." She was so upset on the inside, and tried hard to not show it. But Sans could tell it was eating her up.

"Hey, can't they give you a break? You have been working overtime since you started, you deserve a break." He said, but Frisk shook her head.

"I gotta stay, love. I'm really sorry." She frowned; tears started to well up in her eyes, but she wiped them away before letting them slide down her cheek. Sans sighed, and nodded understandingly.

"Send me a message when you're done, I'll come and walk you home." He hadn't walked her home in a while, but always insisted that she text him whenever leaving work. She nodded, a small smile returning to her face, and kissed his nose before disappearing into the back offices.

The whole gang, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, Toriel, even Asgore, met up at Grillby's for a late night snack after the party. Sans enjoyed catching up with friends, but it wasn't the same without Frisk. An hour went by, and she still hadn't texted back. He frowned, and announced he was leaving to go check on her.

Frisk had been brooming and mopping the floors of the center for a long time while she waited for the go-ahead from her supervisor to leave. He was a strict perfectionist, and often guilted her into staying beyond her paid hours.

She finished up mopping the main floors and cleaning the bathrooms thoroughly, and then approached the office where her supervisor was doing administrative paperwork.

"I'm done cleaning, sir. May I leave now?" she asked nervously, trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Sure… take out the garbage and you can call it a night. Are you coming in tomorrow?" He looked up from his paperwork at her; glaring.

"I took this coming week off…" she noticed him raise his eyebrows. "I…will stop in if needed though." He nodded, and waved her goodbye.

Still wearing her pink dress, with Sans's sweatshirt thrown over it to keep her warm, she hoisted two large trash bags and dragged them out the back door to the garbage bin in the parking lot. She undid the padlock, and tossed them in. There was a thin layer of snow covering the parking lot. She redid the padlock, and noticed a few darkened figures walking through the parking lot. She kept her eye on them, and then glanced down to check her phone for the first time since the dance ended. She had several messages from Sans and Alphys, both of whom were checking to make sure you were all right. When she glanced back up, she noticed the figures were closing in on her. She backed up a foot or two, and bumped into another person she didn't recognize. She jumped, startled; she was stuck in the middle.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

One of them flipped open a pocket knife, and then another. The figure behind her suddenly grabbed her wrists, and very swiftly tightened a zip tie around her wrists. She had cried out, feeling the skin of her wrists burn, but was muffled by the same person's arm tightening around her neck. The two figures that had opened pocket knives started ripped her dress open. She landed a kick flat on one of their chests, sending him backwards a few feet. This didn't go over well with the rest of them.

"You like how that monster touches you, don't you?" one of them snorted. Another one giggled roughly.

The figure behind her whispered directly into her ear, "Stay still… and this won't take long."

If she was able, she would've been screaming loudly enough so that even her supervisor would hear from inside the building. They dragged her up against the fence that enclosed the dumpster, one man holding each side of her up against it. She struggled, only to find a knife press up against her neck, just one sudden movement away from breaking skin.

Suddenly, one of them was flung to the side, like he was pulled away by theatrical flying wire. Then another, and another, all five of them were thrown out of the way and rendered unconscious. Because of this, Frisk landed bottom-first onto the cold, hard pavement, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt a cold hand gently touch her cheek, and she flinched. She raised her arms in front of her, forming an "X" shape, and peeked an eye open. She saw Sans, looking down at her; a mixture of intense rage and worry caused his eye to emit its blue flame. She lowered her arms so they were now crossed in front of her, each one holding the opposite elbow tightly. Frisk realized how violently she had been shivering, she wasn't sure if it was out of fear of the cold temperature.

"Holy shit, sweetheart, please, look at me…" Sans begged. Frisk saw his hands start to move toward her face once more, but she couldn't help but flinch away. Sans became enraged, but not with her. He stood up and turned in one fell swoop, and whisked his arm around, causing all of the thugs to pile up in one corner of the parking lot, and then tossed them into the garbage dumpster.

"Please, I… I need to get you out of here. You need to stand or I need to pick you up. Either way, we gotta go to the police station." Sans had learned from the previous two tries to not reach out toward her, and let Frisk catch her breath before reaching up to grip his arms. As she did so, he pulled her up, and zipped up the blue sweatshirt. Thankfully, the skirt of her dress was cut clean down the middle, so the sweatshirt disguised the rip as a fold in the skirt.

They spent about an hour in the police station, Sans even got Frisk's supervisor to go so he could deliver the video footage from their security cameras. Sans updated their friends over the phone, assuring them that they were both fine. Frisk sat silent, and nearly motionless for the majority of the visit. Everything seemed to occur so fast: they had gotten there, filled out paperwork, interviewed, and even got a ride home from one of the officers. They were even told that the criminals had been found in the dumpster and were apprehended.

Sans helped her up the stairs and onto the couch; he started getting freaked out by her silence. He grabbed a blanket for her from their bed, and put a kettle on the stove for tea, and then sat beside her on the couch.

He waited a few minutes before saying anything, and then spoke up. "Do you… wanna change into pajamas?" It took her a moment, but she eventually nodded, still refusing to make eye contact. He got up and helped her to her room, pulling out a nightgown and sweatpants from her dresser. She unzipped the sweatshirt, finally revealing to him the bruises and cuts from the encounter. He cursed loudly in his head, wishing only to hold her close and make her feel better. They both turned sharply, hearing the tea kittle whistle loudly from the kitchen, and Sans excused himself to go take it off the heat.

Frisk gently put the sweatshirt on the bed; noticing the small red blotches on the inside of the jacket from where she had been cut. She took the ruined dress off, throwing it immediately into the trash bin, and slipped into her pajamas. She quietly went into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar, and dampened a washcloth with hot water. She patted her skin, wiping off the dried blood and sweat, and stared at herself in the mirror. She got out of that mess relatively unscathed, but inside she was still petrified. Feeling a wave of exhaustion, she sat down on the bath mat, breathing heavily.

Sans noticed a warm glow coming from the bathroom, and went in to check on her. Frisk was sitting on the floor, a soft, pink light emanated from her chest. He was pulsing weakly, but was still warm and bright. He leaned against the door frame, and noticed his own soul started to respond to the call sent out by Frisk's soul. Something drew him closer to her, and he sat directly across from her in the bathroom. Sans could feel a strong energy connect their souls, a little bit of his energy leaving to support her. Sans gasped, his magic channeling itself towards her. Mirroring one another, they raised their arms in synchronization; palms facing flat towards each other. When their arms finally rested, Sans opened his eyes to see Frisk gently sleeping. He smiled, relieved, and carried her to bed. He double checked that the stove was turned off, and finally changed out of his own party clothes into his boxers and a t-shirt, snuggling up next to her in his bed.

Frisk's head rotated towards him, her cheek resting upon the top of his skull. She was snoring very quietly; in very deep sleep. Sans reached for another blanket that was on his side of the bed, and used it to cover her in another layer.

He was so thankful she was safe, next to him in bed, her body warm to the touch. He didn't know what he would've done if anything happened to her, and he wasn't there to protect her… and he didn't want to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Mild child abuse warning, not super detailed. Last chapter unless I'm asked for more!**

Frisk rolled over, wincing as her sore muscles protested, and looked over at the peacefully sleeping skeleton next to her. He always seemed to know what to do, how to hold her, what to say... She reached over to brush his cheek, and not a second later his eyes opened.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you," she half-lied. She wanted to talk, but she felt guilty waking him up like that.

"Nah, I've been up for a bit, just like having my eyes closed." He smiled for a moment, and then his expressions went neutral again. "Are you feeling…" _Okay? No…All right?_ "Better?" _Close enough._

She started to rub her eyes to wake herself up a little. "I am, thanks to you." Something stirred inside her, and Sans noticed it was bothering her. "Sans… have I ever told you about who I was before I fell?" She knew she hadn't, but could never be too sure. Sans had a way of finding out everything.

"You…haven't. I assumed you either couldn't remember or didn't want to."

"I was abandoned as a young child; stealing for food, sleeping in strange places. Eventually, I ended up in a home for other children like me. The man who ran it was…not nice." She sat up, and Sans followed suit. "I had run away, to the mountain, and he had caught up to me. He started to chase me, screaming at me." She laughed darkly, "You know, the hole where the humans fell into the Underground is pretty big. It's hard to miss, but it's terrifyingly easy to slip in. The area is always damp and muddy."

"If you had escaped him, but hadn't fallen down, where would you have gone?" Sans asked, trying not to pry too much. Frisk took a long pause before answering.

"I didn't plan on… surviving that fall. Humans never return from Mt. Ebbott. Some of them don't want to." She didn't want Sans's pity, but she hadn't even told Toriel about her previous life. They sat in bed holding each other for a while, neither wanting to move or get up. Frisk's phone buzzed as an email popped up into her inbox, so she slid over to the end table to check it.

 **To: Frisk**

 **From: Info – Monster/Human Community Center**

 **Enjoy your week off. See you Friday.**

She smiled a little, extremely thankful that Sans insisted her supervisor meet them at the police station. "How about I make us some breakfast?" she asked, sliding back over and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Waffles?"

"Waffles."

As Sans showered, Frisk got out a large mixing bowl and started to prepare the batter. Pancake mix, milk, blueberries; just the way Sans liked it. She lit one of the burners, and rested their waffle iron on top. She made quick work of the waffles, and set them all on one big plate on the coffee table, accompanied by some syrup and fresh coffee.

Sans came out of the steaming bathroom, looking hungrily at the fresh, fluffy waffles. They flipped the television on, giggling and snuggling, making the most of the quiet morning.

 _Several months later,_

Frisk was finishing up some paperwork in the office. It had been a long day at the fundraiser, but they earned a lot of money to put toward some community events for the coming year. She looked at the clock, it was already 7pm, and she was meeting Sans at her mother's house. It was her birthday… sort of. It was the anniversary of when she fell to the Underground, which they celebrated as her birthday since she never knew her real one. They planned on having a few friends over, nothing too big, but she was excited nonetheless. After filing a few forms and accounting sheets, she grabbed her stuff and flipped the light off in the office.

"You've worked really hard tonight, Roswald, why don't you call it a night?" she said to the new assistant. The rabbit-looking monster, whom she had met when he was very little, nodded happily as he placed the broom in the closet and flipped off the breaker of light switches as the two headed outside into the cool autumn air.

"Goodnight, ma'am!" he said, stepping into his older sister's car before taking off.

Frisk waved, and waited for her own ride. Alphys and Sans were picking her up on their way from the lab to Toriel's, so she sent Sans a quick text asking how far away they were.

 **Sans: Almost there, don't worry**

A few minutes later, the burnt orange sedan pulled up to the center. Sans got out of the back seat, and held the car door open for Frisk to get in.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said, winking teasingly.

"I even got the seat warm for ya." He winked back before going around the back of the car to the other side. Alphys was played Shyren's new CD over the car's speakers, and turned it down to greet Frisk.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy Happy Birthday!" the lizard said jovially.

"Thank you Alphys! Is Undyne meeting us there?"

Once Sans had climbed in, Alphys turned back around and started pulling out of the parking lot. "Yeah, her and Papyrus are picking up some drinks. I can't believe it's been... how many years?!"

"Fifteen." Sans said, he smiled warmly, looking at Frisk.

"Dang! That feels like forever ago…" Alphys said. She turned the car, just a few more blocks and they'd be at Toriel's. "Hard to believe that shy, little kid was you, Frisk!"

Frisk didn't know a ton about her past before falling down, but she knew she was about 8 or 9 year old, and it took a long time before she felt comfortable speaking out-loud.

They pulled up to Toriel's cozy home just outside of town, the lights were dark inside. "Huh… Toriel said she was gonna run a few errands. We must've beat everyone else here!" Alphys said.

Frisk pulled out her spare key, and opened the front door with Sans and Alphys close behind, carrying wrapped boxes.

"SURPRISE!" A little over a dozen folks, mostly monsters and a few other human friends, jumped up as she flipped on the light switch. Frisk jumped, startled, and then covered her mouth is surprise.

"Ummm.. hi!" she said, feeling timid from the shock. Every laughed, and one by one greeted her and hugged her. At some point, someone turned on music, and the party took off from there. Toriel made Frisk's favorite foods, Undyne had brought drinks, Papyrus made snacks, and Sans was there when she got overwhelmed. It was a lot of people, many she didn't expect to be there. Even Asgore, who kept his distance from Toriel for a while, had come and was helping her clean up a little throughout the party.

She opened a few gifts; some clothes, some movies, gift cards. It had all been one huge surprise. It had gotten late, and a few people talked about leaving pretty soon. Frisk said goodbye to each of them, feeling a little tired. After about an hour, there was just about 8 of them left.

"Hey, I got a surprise for you outside…" Sans said, pulling her out of a conversation with Alphys.

"I'll be right back," Frisk said, apologizing for leaving so abruptly.

Sans held her hand and guided her outside behind Toriel's house, and they sat underneath a large willow tree on the hill a few hundred feet away. The sky was perfectly clear, the stars twinkling. Most of the trees still had their leaves attached, but even in the dark of night Frisk could see that they had turned into a variety of fiery colors.

"Did you plan this party, Sans?" she asked, huddling up to him for warmth.

"Eh… I did my fair share… So listen…" Sans said, adjusting himself so he faced her straight on. "I know we haven't been together very long, but I've known you for a long time and… I got you a special present for your birthday." He reached into his pocket and produced a small white box.

Inside, the remaining guests were huddled up against the sliding glass door that looked into the back field.

"Can you see anything?" Undyne asked impatiently.

"No… not quite yet, he hasn't gotten the box out." Papyrus said.

"What is TAKING so LONG!?" Alphys said, her excitement was uncontrollable.

"He has been planning this for so long… are you all sure we should be watching?" Toriel asked.

"Oh….wait… the box is out!" Papyrus exclaimed! They turned the lights off so they could get a better view.

"Oooooh I think she just opened it!" They all gasped, and Alphys let out a high-pitched "AWWW!" from Frisk's reaction after opening the box.

"He's… putting it on her finger!" Papyrus said. "Hooray!"

Toriel felt tears welling up in her eyes, and sniffed, smiling. And then gasped. "Oh dear! They seem to have disappeared! Where have they gone?"

"HAHA! Those two lovebirds started rolling down that hill! He hugged him so hard they both fell over!" Undyne was laughing hysterically.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Took a few days off to spend some quality time with my fiancé for Valentine's Day! Due to popular demand I'm gonna keep rolling with this. Trigger warnings still apply, continue at your own discretion. Updated 2/20 with more content!  
**

They burst the apartment door wide open, violently kissing against the wall. Sans slammed the door shut as he pressed a hand against Frisk's shoulder, pushing her hard against the interior of the door. She pushed him back, her palms resting on his chest. Frisk's eyes were shut tight, while Sans could hardly stand to look at anything but her. The way her cheeks flushed a peachy red when she was excited for embarrassed, how her eyebrows furrowed and then flung upwards when he hit a sweet spot; he couldn't resist.

He insisted on letting Alphys driving them home, as Frisk had enjoyed a few glasses of champagne at the conclusion of her birthday party. He knew every button on her to push to make her head spin wildly. He picked her up over one of his shoulders and carried her to his… _their_ bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and started undressing her. She mumbled as he removed her shoes...her clothes…until she was down to stockings and underwear. Frisk glanced down at him, as he had paused to stare at her. Like a child, she smiled while she thrashed her arms around, punching the sheets, "Why am I the only one getting naked here?!" She stopped her mini-tantrum to giggle, tilting her head backwards.

He pressed one of his hands under her shirt and firmly upon her lower abdomen, and letting a pulse of bright blue magic ripple across her skin. She felt a cold chill emit goose bumps across her body. Her body went limp and Sans, using the hand that was already under her sweater, lifted her up by the shirt and then pulled it off. As she felt back onto the bed her head bounced up and down off the bed several times before it finally rested softly on the pillow. She stared longingly up at the skeleton as he started to take off his own clothes. As soon as he did, Sans climbed on top of her again, hungrily kissing and biting her neck. Frisk felt a surge of energy, holding him by the pelvis and then flipping the skeleton onto his back.

"Woah, easy there, honey…" he said, smiling. She dropped her head down to meet his throbbing erection, teasing it with he hands and tongue. Sans looked down at her, propping himself up on his elbows to get a good view, only to instinctively shut his eyes with each wave of pleasure. He felt himself coming close to an orgasm, so he pulled Frisk off and pushed her on her knees, face-first into their pillows. He put his member up to her entrance, teasing her for a second to make sure she was warmed up enough, and then thrust every inch of him into her roughly. She gasped, inhaling in surprise, but as he started setting a rhythm she began to moan loudly into one of the pillows. As the pressure became more intense, she eventually began biting down on the pillow, trying desperately not to be too loud (especially after their neighbors complained).

Frisk felt his bony hand slap her supple ass, and then scratch it gently as he continued to plummet deeper and deeper into her. She screamed his name into the pillow as her body shivered with an earth-shattering orgasm. She let her body rest as he continued thrusting into her, until Sans reached his hands out to both of her shoulders, pulling her back up. "Who ever said you were done?"

Frisk lost count of the number of times she climaxed before Sans pulled her out, flipped her over, and then shot his hot cum into her mouth. He knelt in front of her, frozen for a moment, before slowly leaning down on top of Frisk. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

 _Frisk woke up on a cold, stone floor. Bright, yellow sunlight flooded the room, making it naturally warm and cozy. The stained glass windows made the sunlight a warm amber hue, enhancing the colors of the already orange and red tiles. As she began to get up, she recognized where she was. The columns on either side of the corridor stretched tall up to the high ceilings; every little sound echoed endlessly. As she stood, she noticed a darkened figure approaching from across the room._

 _"Sans?" she asked._

 _He stepped out of the shadows, his left eye burning blue with fiery flecks of yellow. His usual smiled seemed forced, like he was in pain. "Sans, what wrong?" she took a step back in fear. This was not like him, and why were they back in the Underground?_

 _"Dirty…" he raised a hand directly toward her. The sunlight coming through the windows faded, and it became cold. "Brother…" his arm swooped, catching ahold of her soul and knocking her into one of the pillars. "KILLER."A large, monstrous skull appeared behind him, and the last thing Frisk remembered was a large flash of light._

She shot up out of bed, panting, in a cold sweat. Frisk saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet, so it must've been early She creeped out of their room and into the bathroom. Dreams like this were unfortunately common, but nothing she hadn't been used to at this point. This time it took her a little longer to calm down.

Once she had steadied her breathing, she quietly crawled back into the warm bed. She snuggled up to Sans, affectionate as ever, and he sleepily rolled over and snuggled her in return.

"Everything all right, sweetie?" he asked. _He's asleep, isn't he?_ She thought.

"Y…yeah, why?" she asked.

"You have tears in your eyes." He said, rubbing one of his thumbs under one of her eyes, and she felt the residual tears from her nightmare start to escape.

"I'm fine…just had a bad dream again. I'm okay."

Sans finally rubbed his eyes open so he could make sure for himself that she was all right. He found her eyes staring back at him, her face tired and splotchy from crying. "Hey, hey…what's wrong?" He sat up, pulling Frisk with him. She let out a few sniffles, finally admitting to herself that she was crying.

"Just shaken up… I know it was just a dream, but it was a little too real this time." She cracked a smile, looking at him longingly. _He would never do that… he has good control over his powers…doesn't he?_

They sat on the bed snuggling until dawn began to break, and both of them felt sleepy again, and they crawled back under the sheets. A little more than an hour later, Frisk's alarm went off from her phone, and she rolled over groggily to turn it off and get ready for work. When she swiped the screen, she noticed a barrage of unread text messages. She opened a few, most congratulating the engagement, some asking for wedding dates. She smiled, and leaned over to kiss Sans on the head before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Frisk hated it when Sans walked home by himself in snowstorms. It was a heavy blizzard for so late in February, and it was going to be a brutal last "hurrah" for winter. She had taken the day off because of a cold, but still worked from home. Bundled up in blankets on the couch, a box of tissues beside her, she stared outside the window, hoping to see him walking down the sidewalk. He should've been home hours ago. She tried calling him with no response from his phone; no messages, nothing. If his phone had died he would have Alphys send a message if he was going to be late. But Alphys was away that week, so Sans was at the lab by himself today.

She clicked her phone off, and put it in the pocket of her pajama pants. She threw on a hoodie and a puffy winter jacket, along with a pair of tall boots. _Phone, check. Keys, check…_ She stepped outside and locked the door.

Very few cars were driving since it was going to take a while for a plow to reach their street. The sidewalks were covered in deep snow, all of the small shops and cafes were closed for the night. Frisk could hardly see streetlights on the next block because of how hard the snow fell. But she had to find him.

At first, it felt good to get out of the apartment after being cooped up all day, but it was rough getting through the snow drifts. She kept her hands in her pockets, only realizing after several blocks that she had left her gloves at home. The lab was usually only a twenty minute walk from their apartment, but she had already been out for forty-five. She was shivering violently, her teeth chattering. Frisk prayed to herself that she would run into him on her way, but after another few blocks, she realized she had taken a wrong turn in a part of town she didn't know. She was lost.

"FUCK!" she looked at the street sign, not recognizing the name at all, and started to re-trace her steps back. A few more blocks, and nothing. She finally gave up and pulled out her phone to check a map…still no messages from Sans.

She realized where she had turned wrong, and decided to pick up the pace a little to try and keep warm. A large gust knocked her backwards onto her butt, but she kept going after hunching over and coughing, letting the mucus get launched into a nearby trash bin.

She saw the large industrial laboratory, and smiled. Her head started to spin, exhaustion catching up to her. She leaned on a nearby streetlight, trying to catch her breath. She shook herself awake a little, and clumsily made her way to the lab's entrance, and rang the buzzer. No response. She pulled out her guest card and swiped the slot by the door, and it beeped loudly. She pulled the heavy door open, and had to slam it shut because of the wind. There were still many lights on; he must not have left yet.

"Saaaaaaaans?" her voice didn't carry far since it had been sore for a couple of days, but she didn't mind. Thankfully the lab was kept pretty warm, but she was still damp and shivering. She poked her head around a few of the hallways and testing rooms, even searching the bathroom. She even checked his office, and there was no sign of him, but his phone and knapsack were by his chair.

Eventually, she found a room she hadn't been in before, and knocked on the door. With no reply, she lifted the handle and opened it up. The room was bright lit, almost painfully so. She saw Sans sitting at the table, quiet and still. His head was down and tilted, resting on his folded arms on the table. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked at his face. He was fast asleep, light bags under his eyes. She let out a relieved sigh, and ventured back to his office to grab a few things. She plugged in his phone, grabbed his hoodie and a spare blanket he always kept at the lab. She quietly returned to the room he was in, wrapped the blanket across his shoulders, and snuggled up in his sweatshirt up against the wall.

 _She was walking around the lab…it was dark and not as quietly as it normally was. The machinery down below was operating, but other sounds came out of the various testing rooms. Some rooms just had people talking…some screaming…some didn't sound real._

 _There was a room at the end of the hallways, with a strange light coming through the cracks. Frisk continued to walk past the horrifying sounds and opened the door that was calling to her. She twisted the handle, pushing it open slowly. She stepped inside, and gasped at the sight._

 _There was a large machine at the far wall, churning and spitting hot smoke from the pipes that came out of the floor. There was a dark-cloaked figure facing the contraption, and half-way between Sans was also facing away from her._

 _"Sans, what's going on?" it felt surreal trying to talk to him, but she couldn't understand why. There was a droning noise coming from the cloaked figure, and Sans turned around to face her. His eyes were blank, his cheesy smile felt forced and uncomfortable. He stepped forward toward her, holding his arm out, and the door shut loudly behind her. He lifted the other arm, and she was pinned up against the cold metal door. The dark figure at the other end of the room swooped toward her and phased through Sans so he was face to face with her._

 _"Fffffffff-rrrrrrrr-iiiiiiiii-sssssssss-kkkkkk…."_

 _Both the dark figure and Sans thrusted their hands around her neck, and she could feel her air passages close. Sans' hand traveled down over her heart, and she felt the unreasonably strong hand force its way through her ribs._

She jumped up, her face covered in cold sweat, her face aching from being pressed up against the wall. Sans was gone.

Frisk tried to sit up, but her legs wouldn't cooperate; still numb from sleeping. Her clothes were still damp from the snow, so she must not have been asleep long. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling her head spin a little, and heard footsteps running down the hallway beyond the door. He placed something on the chair he had sat on and knelt down next to her, stroking her cheek, and then Frisk felt a warm cloth on her head, and whimpered. She squinted her eyes open to see a very concerned Sans.

"I brought you a change of clothes…you looked damp. Why didn't you wake me?" his voice cracked, as he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry I never called…it was a long day and I-" Frisk placed a finger up to his mouth, and he took the hand into his own. "You're freezing cold, too? Shit...I…" A chill ran through her body, and Sans instantly picked her up. "I'm gonna bring you to the green house, we gotta get you warm." Holding her close, her grabbed the dry clothes and towel from the chair and let her rest in his arms.

He walked briskly down the hall toward the elevator. She felt her face warm up as her face blushed a hard red before she felt it spread through to her eyes and the shock of her dream and the intense pain through her body made her eyes start to leak tears. "Ssshhhh…hey, it's okay, I got you." She covered her face with her hands, trying to calm herself down. After a short ride on the elevator, Sans stepped into the greenhouse, and sat her down on the bench.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Frisk had finally warmed back to her normal temperature. Frisk stood up, and began undressing to change into the dry clothes. She removed each layer, and eventually her boots, and stood half-naked for a few moments, letting her skin absorb the warm air. It felt good on her tired muscles. She looked down at Sans, who was looking at her with equal parts longing and concern. "Feeling better?"

She nodded as she pulled up the scrubs pants, knotting the drawstring and unfolded the oversized sweatshirt to throw over her head. Sans reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist, and then stood up; they locked eyes. "You could've died walking over here…you were already sick and you nearly froze to death…and it's my fault." Sans grabbed her shoulders, trying not to squeeze too hard despite his state of distress. He leaned down to kiss her, releasing a loud exhale when he felt her skin was finally warm again. He nuzzled her closely, and she pulled him in tighter.


	8. AUTHOR NOTICE

AUTHOR NOTICE

Hi everyone!

I am currently moving many of my work, and all of my Undertale fanfics to my account on Archive of our Own!

My user name/pen name is Malintatherian over on Archive of Our Own, the story is being re-uploaded along with a new chapter for the inconvenience

3 I hope you all get this, cheers!


End file.
